


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO Unit [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Tempo - EXO (Music Video)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - FBI, Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Do Kyungsoo | D.O-centric, Gen, Injured Suho, Injury Recovery, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, M/M, Mission Fic, Missions Gone Wrong, Music Video: Monster (EXO), Open Relationships, Protective Do Kyungsoo | D.O, hurt suho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble
Series: EXO Unit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916251
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**11:03 PM**

"Now does everyone remembert the plan?"

Kyungsoo heard quiet,but still loud enough for him and Junmyeon to hear,murmurs in response to the leader's question.Junmyeon nodded in response."Then we're ready to go."He said.

Oh how wrong that statement would turn out to be.


End file.
